Porque no estas?
by Mesuneko
Summary: Fic basada despues de que todo volvio a la aburrida normalidad. Un Ryo tragico para quienes aman verlo sufrir xD .Contiene Lime. Leer bajo propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Después de muchos años sin escribir una fanfiction, me sentí inspirada para escribir otra, siempre de YGO. Desde hace muchísimos años que no escribía una historia y mucho menos una fic, pero ayer noche me sentí realmente inspirada y pues, nació este fragmento de fic, RyôxBakura. No quiero hacerla muy larga pues no sé hasta dónde llega mi inspiración xD De todas formas espero que les guste ^^ sean piadosos xD son siglos que no escribo. Ah sí! Otra cosita más. Esta es una de esas fanfictions donde Bakura se materializa, y como he dicho anteriormente, aun n o me explico bien como, pero es bastante cómodo para escribir =w= dicho esto, espero que disfruten la lectura :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo termino. Desde que regreso de Egipto todo termino. No mas heridas extrañas, no más perdidas de memoria. Todo eso había llegado a su fin. Se repetía insistentemente Ryô Bakura

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, al terminar la escuela, regresaba al solitario apartamento que le dejo su padre. Se quitaba los zapatos metódicamente y se dirigía a la cocina con aun el uniforme para calentar algo ya precocido, comprado la noche anterior en el "conbini " más cercano. Después de 5 minutos, regresaba a la cocina, con su ropa e casa y se sentaba enfrente de la televisión con una soda al lado a comer su almuerzo antes de ponerse a estudiar. La soledad de todo aquello podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

No que Ryô extrañase ser golpeado, herido y dominado por un espíritu milenario… Pero aquella rimbombante soledad… eran años que no la sentía.  
Desde la muerte de su madre y su hermana, Ryô comenzó a sentir aquella soledad que, gracias a la siempre presente compañía de su hermana, nunca había notado. Siempre estuvo solo , ahora que lo piensa; su única compañera de juegos era su hermanita pequeña, incluso en los recreos, no recuerda que alguien más se sentara a compartir su almuerzo y no les parecía necesitar a nadie más para ser felices. Después de que ella lo dejase, el pequeño albino empezó a sentir la magnitud de aquella isolacion, creada por el mismo.  
Su padre le veía constantemente en la casa, vacía, golpeando la pelota contra la pared o jugando con sus peluches imitando diferentes voces que resonaban en el apartamento. Era una escena triste por no decir dolorosa. Papa Bakura incito a su hijo para que fuese al parque a jugar con otros niños, y así intentara hacerse algún compañero de juegos. La primera vez, Ryô regreso sucio y desaliñado pero se veía contento a pesar de que tenía mucha tierra en el cabello. Su padre le sonrió contento de que al parecer se había divertido mucho. El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño para lavarse. Sin embargo una tarde, su padre regreso más temprano de la hora habitual y describió a su hijo, suprimiendo sollozos de dolor, mientras intentaba limpiarse un feo raspón en la rodilla con un poco de alcohol. El niño al darse cuenta del intruso, lanzo un pequeño grito de susto pero al darse cuenta de que era su querido padre le sonrió infantilmente y le dio la bienvenida. Papa Bakura se arrodillo y le pregunto que le había sucedido. El chiquillo le contesto que se había caído jugando y que no era nada grave pero sus ojos revelaban que mentía y poco después, confeso entre llantos y sollozos que los niños del parque eran malos y le pegaban mucho, incluso que le habían quitado la pelota . Limpiándose las lagrimas con los brazos marrones por la tierra le rogo a su padre que no le obligara a volver, que el sería un buen niño , que no le obligase a jugar con aquellos niños del parque. Su padre lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, diciéndole que estaba bien, que podía quedarse en casa si así quería pero tenía que prometerle que intentaría de todas formas hacerse algún amigo en la escuela. A pesar de que no hizo amigos en su pequeña infancia, una vez ingresado en el liceo, todo fue diferente. La chicas encontraban que su cabello era precioso y sus ojos azules celestiales. Se volvió rápidamente muy popular entre las jóvenes. Con los muchachos sería extraño decir que también causo conmoción, pero asi fue. Muchos jóvenes le pedían consejos sobre diferentes juegos de rol, pues Ryô era un experto, sabia las reglas a memoria y las mejores tácticas… después de todo que otra cosa podía hacer un pequeño de 10 años en su casa, solo, si no leer manuales de juegos de rol que su padre le había regalado, pensando que eran historias fantásticas.

La vida de Ryô podía definirse, desde el aquel trágico accidente, una completa soledad, interrumpida constantemente por pequeños momentos de compañía. Las mañanas en la escuela, la cena con su padre. Pero desde hace algunos años que las cenas desaparecieron. Su padre se fue a Egipto y en uno de esos raros viajes de regreso le regalo una extraño pendiente a forma de aro con péndulos a lo largo de su circunferencia y decorada al centro con una pirámide que a su vez tenía un ojo. Muy egipcio pensó el albino. Apenas la recibió en sus manos, tuvo el irresistible deseo de ponérsela. Per o suprimió ese impulso y dejo la sortija sobre la mesa, para ayudar a su padre con las maletas.

Poco días después de que su padre se marchase de nuevo para Egipto , el joven se acordó de su regalo. La tomo nuevamente y la sortija brillo de una forma misteriosa, peculiar, tentadora. –Sera oro de verdad? Es muy ligera para ser tan grande… - sus ojos reflejaban el de la sortija.  
con un gesto natural se acomodo alrededor del cuello, el fino cordón de cuero del que pendía el anillo. Inmediatamente una hondada de calor recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía diferente. Aquella sensación cálida que recorría su cuerpo le recordaba la ginebra que probo aquella fría noche de invierno, cuando solo en su cuarto quiso probar ahogarse en el alcohol. Aquel vacio que sentía en su interior no estaba más… Se sintió, después de tantos años, como si alguien estuviese con él, que ya no estaba solo.

Ryô después de experimentar tal cosa se asusto un poco, puede que la sortija tuviese algún tipo de droga que le estaba ofuscando los sentidos y casi esforzándose, se quito la sortija del cuello y la coloco de nuevo en la mesa. La observo con sospecha y un poco de temor, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño a lavarse. Sentía como si la sortija lo observase marchar.

El agua caliente de la ducha aplaco los escalofríos que recorrían la blanca espalda del joven. Lo que acaba de experimentar no era común. Quizás finalmente la pubertad estaba demostrando sus efectos en el cuerpo ya cambiado de Ryô. Quizás esto es lo que llaman "placer". Ryô no lo sabia, nunca había llegado "hasta el final" con aquellas que tuvieron el valor de ofrecérsele. Solo un par de besos, cual que toque ahí y allá y ellas se asustaban, decían que realmente aun no se sentían listas y se marchaban dejando a un pobre Ryô con la curiosidad de querer continuar. Aunque el a menudo fantaseaba con sus compañeras del colegio, necesitaba mucho tiempo y concentración para "descargarse" por completo. Claro que esto era su oscuro secreto. A los ojos de sus compañeros seguía siendo el seguía el angelical ídolo de las chicas. Tal vez debido a este comportamiento "casto" e "inocente", se había ganado el apodo de "príncipe" y algunas veces, también de gay.  
A el no le interesaban los hombres. Admitía una que otra vez, para sus adentros, que había ídolos y modelos que era muy atractivos, pero nunca llego a fantasear con alguno de ellos.

Salió del baño, dejando vidrios empañados y un camino de luz entre toda la oscuridad de la casa. Ya había oscurecido. Secándose el cabello paso con indiferencia delante de la sortija, quien brillo nuevamente, de la misma forma que la primera vez. Ryôo noto el destello dorado con la cola del ojo. Se volteo y ahí estaba, la sortija apoyada en donde el la dejo. De nuevo los escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Y el recuerdo de aquella sensación, aun vivo, le recorrió todo el cuerpo casi haciéndolo estremecer. Ryô dio un paso hacia un lado, alejándose de la mesa y con algo de voluntad decidió que no se la pondría esta noche. Una vez es suficiente. Pero ahí estaba, a tres pasos de el, tan tentadora… De repente decidió que se la pondría, solo para comprobar que esa sensación no era mas que una ilusión creada por su cerebro. Cogió de nuevo el cordón de cuero, lo paso alrededor de su cuello y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto, sin dejar de secar su pelo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esta vez no sintió nada de especial, solo el ligero peso de la sortija sobre su cuello. Lo que había sentido antes fue solo su imaginación, además, si la sortija tuviese droga, su padre se hubiese dado cuenta no? Después de todo el también la toco. Con esta firme afirmación, el joven se había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse y continuar con su rutina, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Eran las diez de la noche y aun no tenia sueño. No había cenado, no había hecho los deberes y mañana faltaría a la escuela. Se toco el pecho, donde normalmente debía estar la sortija milenaria, y lo cerro al sentir que faltaba. Cuantas habían sido las noches en que el se sentaba a ver la televisión con su sortija al cuello y cuantas otras habían sido las que su Yami le acompañaba. Eran extraños momentos en los que Bakura (como prefería llamarlo el) simplemente aparecía, se sentaba a su lado y se hacían compañía el uno al otro. Eso era lo único que verdaderamente los unía. El odio a la soledad.

La primera noche que apareció Bakura fue horrible, recordó Ryô, tomo su cuerpo y convirtió a sus "amigos" en piezas de juguete. Le gusto tanto que también convirtió a Yugi y a los otros y le hirió la mano. Fue horrible. Después de ese primer choque de voluntades Ryô prometió no ponerse la sortija nunca jamás. Pero aquella ineludible solitud lo asustaba y la sensación de maldito bienestar que le ofrecía la sortija era irresistible. Con ella se sentía completo, como cuando era niño y el mundo era un lugar fantástico que compartir con sus padres y su hermana. Después de una semana volvió a colocarse la sortija y como una droga, se dejo llevar por el placer de ser completo y lo único que recordó fue el eco de la jocosa risa del espíritu mientras todo se oscurecía.  
El espíritu sin embargo no era únicamente un factor destructivo en la vida de Ryô. Una vez algunos maleantes intentaron violarlo en almacén , donde los clubs deportivos guardaban sus cosas. Y lo hubiesen logrado si el "otro" Bakura no hubiese tomado el control y golpeado hasta casi dejarlos muertos. Cuando Ryô despertó, se encontraba en su casa con el uniforme manchado de sangre y unos vendajes mal puestos alrededor de los brazos y cintura. Esa misma noche Yugi lo llamo, preocupado porque había oído lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, los profesores estaban muy preocupados pues, se había fugado del colegio. Ryô alego que se había asustado mucho y en un momento de pánico salió corriendo hacia su casa, riendo tontamente y Yugi, siendo Yugi, se lo creyó todo.  
Así que se había fugado de la escuela, pensó el albino. Por una parte le preocupaba que diría mañana a los profesores, pero por la otra le alegraba haber, por primera vez en su vida, hecho algo de maleante el mismo  
- no imagino que diría mi padre en este momento… - y se abandono en una risa despreocupada.  
Es decir, casi lo violan cuatro personas y sin embargo se encuentra de pie, sin haber obtenido heridas más profundas que un simple golpe en el estomago y sin saber un golpe de karate… mejor no le pudo haber ido, no?

El albino se estiro en el sofá de manera perezosa. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería tomar nada que no fuese el brandy que tenía en la mano. Eran momentos como ese que quería autodestruirse con la bebida. O la poca que su padre tenía en el apartamento. Le asqueaba tomar. Si podía evitarlo lo hacía, pero era el único camino que conocía al mundo indolor de las fantasías etílicas. Fantasías, así fue que el espíritu se hizo sentir. Como una fantasía. El estaba ocupado en el baño, oscuro, pensado en aquella compañera a la que la pubertad le cayó de maravilla cuando se sintió invadir por un placentero escalofrió. Alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas. El sabia de estar solo, pues tenía la puerta cerrada y las ventanas con seguro. Alguien o algo se encontraba atrás de el y intentaba atraparlo entre sus brazos. Ryô pensó que era todo producto de su imaginación, y en las condiciones que se encontraba lo único que hizo fue cohibirse pero cuando "eso" cogió su mas delicado miembro, gimió. Se giro bruscamente para ver quien lo estaba tocando cuando se encontró con su imagen, aunque con sus ojos azules mas profundos , su cabello platino despeinado y una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Gimió otra vez. Su reflejo lo mimaba bruscamente. Que clase de fantasía narcisista estaba teniendo, se preguntaba el joven, pero se sentía tan bien que simplemente se dejo llevar. Llego tres veces al clímax y aun pedía por mas. Aquel "Ryô" se comportaba salvajemente, le besaba y le mordía en las partes mas vergonzosas de su cuerpo, lo acariciaba y arañaba al mismo tiempo. Era una locura. El pequeño solo sucumbía ante los placenteros maltratos, disfrutando por primera vez lo que era tener sexo… o algo parecido pues aun aquel personaje no lo tomaba. Y la parte mas desvergonzada del albino deseaba que lo hiciese.

El joven adolecente tumbado en el sofá se estremeció al recordar aquella noche. Y sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar las muchas otras mas que le siguieron. Cuando es espíritu entendió como materializarse usando el poder de las sombras fueron pocas las noches que Ryô durmió vestido en su cama. Aquel ser, que lo empujaba entre las sabanas deseando poseerlo con violencia, lo excitaba mucho más que todas las mujeres que pudiese haber deseado. De alguna perversa manera es e maltrato le hacía sentirse querido, deseado.

Ryô no se dio cuenta cuando rompió en llanto. Solo sintió sus mejillas mojadas, ardientes ante recordar todo aquello. Lloraba, y golpeaba con sus débiles brazos el cojín que tenía bajo su cara. Descargaba toda su frustración con ese inanimado objeto. Quería verlo, gritar su nombre y ordenarle que apareciera aunque solo fuera para que le escupiera en la cara. Necesitaba ver su imagen reflejada ante sus ojos, una proyección poderosa de lo que él era. De lo que él nunca podría ser. De aquello que nunca regresaría de donde se haya ido. Ishizu les conto que ahora todo estaría bien, que los objetos milenarios se habían perdido en el desierto. Lo que no sabían era que Ryô había regresado a las ruinas y como si allí estuviera para él, cogió su sortija y se marcho. Era su regalo después de todo.

Perezosamente se alzo del sofá y camino hacia su armario. Junto a la chaqueta de piel negra estaba colgada la sortija. Casi como si fueran las prendas de algún difunto querido en un altar. Tomo la sortija en sus manos pero no sintió nada en particular. Era fría ligera tal como la recordaba, pero de aquella sensación particular, que tanto anhelaba, no había ni rastros. La sortija al final se volvió lo que efectivamente era, una simple sortija. Más de una vez pensó en devolverla a Ishizu para que la expusiera en el museo o algo pero se sentía demasiado legado a aquel objeto como para despedirse de él. No lo había podido abandonar en el desierto, como podría abandonarlo ahora?

Lagrimas mojaron el resplandeciente metal cuando se lo acerco al pecho, esperando que aquellas puntas entraran nuevamente en su carne, ahí donde las cicatrices señalaban donde estuvieron. Pero solo tintinaron angelicalmente como si fueran inocentes. Ryô se dejo caer, llorando violentamente. La cabeza le punzaba y se sentía ahogar. No tenia fuerzas de nada. Casi casi prefería perderse en el reino de las sombras que a vivir así. En ese momento, sus orejas percibieron aquella malvada risa que tanto querían escuchar y sintieron un tibio aliento que susurraban

- Aquí estoy.

Merece una continuación? Dejen su opinión con lindo review, ne? XD  
No de pana, por favor díganme que opinan y aunque no pueda responderles en la fic –me dijeron que ya no estaba permitido- les responderé en algún modo.  
Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

Whoaaa! gracias por los reviews! no imaginaba que pudiese gustar tanto! Raras veces escribo Angst, pero tuve una experiencia muy parecida a la quiero describir en Ryo y me gustaria compartirla con ustedes.  
Aprovecho también esta oportunidad, para advertirles que próximamente planeo agregar una escena "lemon", quizás un poco fuerte, por lo que espero que tengan el buen gusto de evitarla si eso no les agrada.  
Colocare una advertencia y la introducción sera bastante llamativa, asi las personas que quieran saltarla, puedan hacerlo sin problemas :3  
dicho esto, que disfruten su lectura! 3

Disclaimer: YGO no es mio y no gano absolutamente nada con esta fanfiction. Si por mi fuera, habría mas Bakura fanservice pero lamentablemente (?) no lo es, por lo que no lo hay. LOL.

**¿Porque no estás?  
capitulo II **

Ryo se volteo bruscamente. El vacio.

Su cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente, fue un movimiento inesperado y ahora recentia las consecuencias. Callo de rodillas y tratando de apoyarse al suelo para no perder el equilibrio respiro profundamente. Se sentía un asco. Lentamente todo se fue volviendo mas ofuscado callo golpeando el suelo.

La limpia luz de la mañana trataba de romper la penetrante oscuridad del apartamento. Ryo no sabia a que ora se había dormido. Se sentía enfermo, quería vomitar. Lentamente trato de alzarse, con todos los musculos dolientes por la mala posición, y dirigirse al baño para lavarse.  
Su estomago rugia de hambre pero se sentía nauseabundo y sin ganas de comer. Despues de darse una ducha fría y ponerse ropa limpia empezó a razonar lucidamente… Se decidió por abrir las ventanas y dejar de pasar un poco de aire. La clarida luz de la mañana ilumino el apartamento, era una luz blanca y limpia. Era un dia soleado y lleno de esperanzas para aquellos optimistas que caminaban sonriendo por la calle. La mirada sombría de ryo contrastaba con el ambiente, enormes ojeras bordeaban sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Creyó de haberlo visto, d haberlo escuchado. El estuvo ahí... o no? Quizás había perdido la cordura, o lo poco que le quedaba de ella, y ahora imaginaba cosas o materializaciones imposibles... quizás.

Ryo se froto los ojos. Se sentía fatal. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido pero no había desaparecido del todo. Las cortinas blancas se movían con la fresca briza, su cabello plateado se movía hacia atrás mientras el se mantenía recto y firme, de frente a la ventana. Un pequeño paso hacia adelante y caería, después de todo la cabeza es la parte mas pesada del cuerpo y basta que se pierda el equilibrio un poco y caería hacia adelante.  
Apoyo las manos en la baranda.  
¿Tenia sentido vivir así? ¿Reviviendo un recuerdo, imaginando un fantasma, un captor que lo torturó, hirió y que violó su dignidad como hombre y como ser humano?  
El teléfono empezó a repicar.  
Ryo se alejo lentamente de la ventana. Aquella melodía no pertenecía al teléfono de su casa, era una melodía que el no conocía. Al parecer provenía del armario.  
-La chaqueta!- pensó rápidamente el albino, mientras revisaba los bolsillos frenéticamente. Una de sus manos se topo con un pequeño objeto de plástico, que vibraba al compás de la melodía que emitía. Un celular negro, ligero y clásico, pero para nada anticuado. Tenia un cierto aire de sofisticado. En el momento que ryo estaba por responder, la llamada se cayo y apareció en la pantalla "una llamada perdida". Ryo intento ver el numero pero aparecía "numero desconocido". Enseguida llego un mensaje, que le informaba que tenia un nuevo correo de voz y automáticamente se digitaron la clave y el numero del buzón. Al parecer el ladrón no temía por su privacidad al momento de escuchar sus mensajes.  
Ryo apoyo lentamente el celular en su oído.  
- Hola Ryo, me extrañaste? - pregunto una voz áspera

El corazón del albino se acelero, no apenas fue pronunciado su nombre.

-estoy atrapado en el reino de las sombras, mi querido aibou, me encantaría poder verte y se muy bien que tu también quieres volver a poseerme... - el espíritu de la sortija ahogo una pequeña carcajada que sin embargo, quedo registrada en el mensaje.  
Ryo se ruborizo un poco, pues el siempre era el "poseído", Bakura era mas fuerte y ágil al momento de someter a alguien y Ryo nunca llego a liberarse, sin importar cuantas veces lo intentase

-ryo... Aibou... liberame por favor. sácame de este lugar... - Bakura sonaba casi suplicante – te necesito aibou... yo no quiero morir.. no aquí.. no ahora...- las palabras del espíritu de la sortija sonaban débiles, una espeluznante interferencia de lamentos y gritos. Seguramente eran todas aquellas almas que el mismo Bakura había enviado al reino de las sombras y ahora, querían venganza.

-co.. como? Como puedo traerte de vuelta? Haré lo que sea! LO QUE SEA! - grito el joven albino mientras rompía en llantos. Presionaba el aparato a su oreja, queriendo acercarse al otro lado de la corneta.  
- Sangre... ofrece tu sangre a la sortija... y yo... podre... volver.  
La comunicación se corto.  
Ryo llamo a Bakura infinitas veces. Grito su nombre. Le grito que lo quería de vuelta, y que lo sacaría de ahí..  
se seco parte de sus lagrimas con el brazo que sostenía la sortija y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo el primer cuchillo que encontró y justo en el momento en que planeaba cortar una de sus venas sobre el articulo milenario, alguien toco el timbre de su puerta.  
El joven estaba en un estado critico, sintió ira contra aquella pobre alma que tocaba a su puerta. Quienquiera que sea, debía morir en aquel instante. El estaba apunto de recuperar a su malvada mitad y nadie tenia derecho a interrumpirlo.

-Bakuraa! - era la voz de Tea.

Ryo intento calmarse y tratar de recobrar su integridad. Se coloco al cuello la sortija y se cubrió con un abrigo, de aquellos gruesos que usaba para estar en casa junto con una bufanda. En aquel estado, lo mas que podía fingir era de haber pescado un terrible resfriado y que necesitaba reposar.

si?... - pregunto el joven albino, mientras fingia inocencia.

hola bakura, como estas? - pregunto Tea. - tienes muy mala pinta, Bakura – agrego después de ver los ojos rojos, resaltados por dos profundas ojeras violáceas

al parecer cogí un resfriado... jeje, creo que es porque dormí con el pelo mojado y la ventana abierta... - alego el albino, "patetica excusa" pensó

Oh bakura... - sonrió la joven- vine para decirte que... hable con Yugi...

"genial. Va a dejarme. Vamos Tea, dilo de una vez y lárgate por amor a los dioses" pensó el albino, quien se sorprendió a su vez por pensar justo algo que hubiera dicho abiertamente su parte mas oscura.

y sabes... aclaramos nuestras diferencias y... creo que es mejor que lo nuestro... no avance mas... ya que..

Ryo empezó a cambiar su expresión de fingida simpatía por una de fingida incomprensión Quizás así la joven se apresuraría en su discurso... o quizás no.

Es muy difícil para mi decirte esto pero... es mejor que nos dejemos. Estoy enamorada de Yugi. Lo siento mucho Ryo. - finalizo la joven mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la calle.

"perra" pensó el albino. No que el fuera mas noble, pero no pudo evitar sentirse herido.  
Cerro la puerta con increíble calma y regreso a la cocina.  
Muy lentamente, levanto el cuchillo con su mano mientras posicionaba su pulso desnudo sobre la sortija. Una mueca de dolor invadió su rostro mientras inflijia un corte, poco profundo pero lo suficientemente largo como para que la sangre escapara de sus venas y bañara la sortija.  
Murmuro algo parecido a un "vuelve a la sortija, vuelve a la sortija" mientras la sangre corría por el precioso metal. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto la habitación cerrando puertas y ventanas. La sortija empezó a emitir un fuerte resplandor. El dolor que sentía en su muñeca se volvió mas fuerte: la herida se había hecho mas profunda y la sangre brotaba casi como atraída magneticamente hacia la sortija. Ryo grito por el dolor. Intento cerrar la herida con su otra mano pero era inútil La sortija brillaba con mas intensidad y la habitación se hacia cada vez mas oscura y fría

Ryo callo de rodillas, enfrente a el algo se había materializado, una silueta muy similar a la suya, con la sortija en su pecho pronuncio:  
-he regresado Aibou

Y todo se hizo oscuro.

_


End file.
